The Iron Kingdom: The Return of Meghan Chase!
by Anime and fantasy gal 132
Summary: When Kierran takes over the throne and banishes Meghan and Ash from the Iron Territories. It's up to Meghan to save the Nevernever from another possible war with the Iron Fey. She must also tie loose ends with her human family she has left behind. Can she make it this time? Rated M for future content.
1. The Iron Crown

**Hey guys so this is chapter 1 of ****The Iron Kingdom: The Return of Meghan Chase.**** This chapter is basically the set up for the real fun. I hope you enjoy it and if you like this story I have one other fanfiction out based on American Horror Story called ****Love and Hate go Hand in Hand. ****I am currently writing up an outline so I can type up chapter two for that right now. But any who, on with this story. Let me know what you think :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Iron Fey. This work is completely fan made.**

The Iron Kingdom: The Return of Meghan Chase

Chapter 1: The Iron Crown.

After another long night of searching, The Iron Queen, Meghan Chase walks back into her bed room with her husband Ash. Her son Kierran, Prince to the Iron Crown, ran away 3 weeks ago. Meghan hasn't heard from him since. Meghan is starting to feel the pressure as the duties of being the Iron Queen as well as a mother is starting to take its toll on her. She turns to her husband, the former winter prince, for advice.

"Ash what if he never comes back? I can't have any of my men leave the territory. Mab and Oberon would declare war! I can't leave my people here either."

"He's our son, he can take care of himself. He will get homesick and return eventually like his old man did…many times."

"You left to go hunting! Your mother knew what region you were in at least."

"It's ok Meghan, I promise he will be fine. But you need to rest you haven't slept in days." Ash said softly behind her. He left light kisses on her neck making her shiver.

"I am the Iron Queen I don't get tired!" Meghan exclaimed trying to ignore his cool breath on her neck.

"Your fey side might not be, but your human side needs to rest or you won't get anything accomplished." Ash said as he led his wife to their bed and sat down with her.

"I can't sleep knowing Kierran is missing. It'll keep me up all night Ash and you know that."

"The let me distract you for a bit ok love?" Ash stated before kissing her.

The kiss was sweet and full of love but soon turned to a passionate make out session between the two most powerful royal fey of the faery world. He laid Meghan down on her back on the mattress and laid on top of her, "This help?" Ash chuckled. "Not enough I think you should distract me some more don't you think?" Meghan replied with a wink. Her worry down the drain. All she can focus on right now is the man in front of her. The man she fell in love with and fought to save who in return fought to find a way to return to her.

Ash smirked and went down to her neck leaving wet kisses down her neck making her shudder. Over the many years Meghan has gotten Ash to loosen up in the bedroom and it sure as hell a good thing now. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels a cool hand slide up her tank top and stops just below her breast and leaves it there, the other hand is laying on her thigh rubbing it. Getting close to her core but just shying away before getting there. Meghan whines a bit making Ash chuckle.

"Ash!"

"What is it love?"

"You're teasing me!"

"I am? Never noticed, what do you want me to do then love?" Ash loved teasing her, his dark side is usually tame around her. But in the bedroom he can put it too some use.

"Ugh! Touch me already Ash!" Meghan whined.

"Hehe, if you insist love." Ash went down to kiss her softly.

"QUEEN ARE YOU STILL UP!?" Glitch, the 1st lieutenant to the Iron Kingdom, bursts in.

"Yea I'm up what's happening?" The half fey pushed Ash off her and sat up in bed.

"It's Kierran, the young prince has returned!" Yelled the mechanical faery.

"Where is he now?" Ash asked before Meghan could speak further.

"He's in the throne room."

"Alright. Don't let him leave. We will be down in a moment."

Glitch exited the room leaving Ash to talk to his stunned wife. "Let me do the talking Meghan. We need to know where he has been. I'll have to be the bad guy here, you just hold him." Ash knew that this was going to be hard on his wife. Her human side lets out at times like these, letting her emotions get in the way.

"Ok. Let's do this!" The queen stated and got out of bed and got ready to see her son.

In the throne room, the young prince stood waiting to see his parents. He stood a tall 5'9" with light hair and silver eyes. He held the powers of all three kingdoms: Some of the iron magic his mother gotten through former Iron King Machina, the summer magic of Summer King Oberon as his mother was the former summer princess of the summer fey, and the winter magic of Winter Queen Mab as his father was the former winter prince of the winter fey. He has power at his disposal, but the only thing he doesn't have is the Iron Kings power. He wasn't sure how to get it, he spent years trying to figure out how it works. His mother told him that only she and whoever is granted such powers may know.

Walking into the room are his parents. His father, even in his half human state, looked as icy and chilling as ever. Though he has seen his father soft at times, he isn't someone to mess around with. Ash stood before him, Kierran had a feeling that Ash wouldn't taking any nonsense for anyone. His mother on the other hand was fully embracing her human side. She ran through the doors and held on to him tightly.

"Hello mother." Kierran said as he hugged his mother.

"Son, your home, we need to talk." Ash butted in rather quickly, he means business.

"I would assume so."

"Where have you been these past three weeks?"

"I was exploring."

"Exploring where?"

"Everywhere."

"Do you realize the danger you posed to this kingdom by leaving? No Iron Fey is to leave the Iron Territories if they do is grounds for war with Queen Mab and King Oberon do you understand?"

"I wasn't trying to spark a war with my grandparents, father. I am not full faery so I do not taint the land. I was simply exploring, my winter and summer glamour allowed me to look through both kingdoms without being killed. I also went looking around the human world. I just wanted to see the other sides that I came from."

"Well don't let it happen again, and from here on out you are to inform us whenever you leave the building. Do you understand?"

"I understand sir. Mother can you please let go of me? I am tired and need to rest."

"Ok son," Meghan gave him a quick kiss on the cheek," We can talk later now go get some rest your room is all set."

Kierran then left the throne room. Meghan simply stared at the door he walked out of. She understands why he is doing this. He wants to know where he came from, how he has gotten the powers he has. It's only natural that he would want to see the other worlds he came from. He came back from Mab's territory alive which relieved Meghan somewhat. She shivered at the thought of Mab's anger if she were to find out that her grandson was running around her kingdom without her knowledge. She will have to talk to Kierran about her and his father's past sometime soon before this gets out of hand.

"Meghan, you understand why I have to keep him here right? He will only cause you trouble by running around the kingdoms." Ash said softly, breaking the queen out of her thoughts.

"He just wants to know where he came from Ash. Do you blame him? He has the blood of all three fey world plus the human world. Yet he is stuck in just one. I think it is time to tell him of our past."

"Meghan we've been over this he doesn't need to know. He knows we were former fey of the other kingdoms and that you are a half fey with the Iron Kings powers. That's all he needs to know."

"He knows about Mechina. It's in the history of the Iron Kingdom. He knows that I killed Mechina and destroyed the false king. But he doesn't understand the whole story. I think it is time he knows that way he is at peace with the way things work now."

"Do what you need to do, but don't let it interfere with the balance we have with the other kingdoms ok?"

"Ok, thanks Ash" Meghan gave him a quick kiss," Now let's finish what we started."

One week later Ash spent his time trying to talk to Kierran with no luck. Kierran spent the whole week locked in his room or sparring with the Iron Knights in the outdoor field inside the castle building. Ash was at a loss over what to do. He didn't want to have Meghan worry too much. Not with the tough job she has as queen. But he has run out of options, he is worried about his son just as much as his wife is.

"Meghan, this is getting ridiculous, Kierran hasn't spoken a word to anyone since the day he came back. You're right, you're going to have to talk to him. I don't think he will listen to anyone else." Ash said to his wife. He hated to tear her away from her work, but their son will always come first no matter what.

"Alright, I'll go talk to him now, wait outside the door for me. I'll be out in a minute."

Kierran's room is what you expect of any teenage boy. Posters of bands and women all over the wall. A stereo system in the corner and a laptop to play around with. The Iron Prince was sitting on his mattress covered in blue and silver bed spread in a pair of sweat pants and a wife beater tank top. He looked up to see his mother in jeans and a tank top.

"Hey kiddo, what are you up to?" Meghan sat down beside her son.

"Just hanging out I guess. I take it dad sent you here?" Kierran replied. He enjoyed talking to his mom over his dad. Meghan was more laid back when she wasn't on the throne.

"Yes, and No. He worries about you Kierran but I am here to talk to you about something else."

"Ok what's up?"

"I know you left searching for where it is you came from so I think it's time I told you –uh!" Meghan was cut off when Kierran shove his sword right through her stomach.

"W-why are y-you d-doing this?" the Iron Queen stuttered out.

"To take over the throne of course. From here on out I will be the new Iron King and I will rule the Nevernever. All I needed was the Iron King's powers which you have." Kierran responded with a cold expression.

"Meghan how is –", Ash saw his wife kneeling before Kierran with a stomach through her stomach. He immediately drew his sword. Winter Glamour radiated from the sword,"Kierran, you're making a mistake do you even –"

"I do realize what I am doing and it is for the better for the Iron Kingdom. At the same time I do not wish to kill you or mom. I simply needed mom's power, and now that she is in her weakened state I have that power." Kierran stated as he opened the curtain by his closet, revealing a trod to a teenager's bedroom in the human world. "There is a healer outside this house, she works for Lord Oberon. Take her there, but do not come back. You and mom are here by banished from the Iron Territories. I'm sorry." Meghan tried pulling the sword out of her before Ash could respond.

"Meghan don't pull that out, I'm bring you to a healer now." Ash told her as he scooped her up into his arms.

"But K-Kierran!"

"No buts I'm taking you to a healer." Ash took one last look at his son. At what his son has become before jumping into the trop into the unknown.

**So much events in just the first chapter alone. I even added a little bit of action between Ash and Meghan ;) Don't worry I will bring you a lemon with time. So here is the beginning of Meghan's rise to power. Please follow and review. I post updates on my stories in my profile description.**


	2. Reunited

**Authors Note: Hello I hope you're excited to read this chapter because I was having so much fun writing it. I love Julie Kagawa's books. The Iron Fey is amazing. Oh and I posted two new stories for all you Julie Kagawa fans. One is a Puck and Meghan fiction called ****Puck Makes His Move! The Adventures of Meghan and Puck. ****The other story is from Julie Kagawa's other series, Blood of Eden. It's called ****Demons and Angels Make Quite the Pair.**** Check em out! Also, Review and enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Iron Fey Series. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

The Iron Kingdom: The Return of Meghan Chase

Chapter 2: Reunited

Ash jumped through the trod with his wife in his arms. He had to hurry and find the healer. He is worried that Meghan might not make it. After what seemed like forever, he fell out of the trod into another bedroom. Ash tried to sense for the healer that his son talked about when he realized there was another presence in the room. He turned around to see a tall, muscular, teenage boy. He has short, dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. He then realized who this was.

"Ethan."

Ethan's P.O.V:

I laid in bed after a long day at school. I got sent home with a warning because the fey had to mess with me yet again. After being kidnapped by the iron fey, he has been able to see the other world perfectly here in the human world. The fey knew it of course and had to make his life miserable. I also couldn't the human world about the fey, no one would believe it except for my parents and my sister. Well my sister now lives in the faery realm as the Iron Queen.

In the middle of my thoughts a figure jumped through my wall. He was tall with black hair and bluish eyes. He had a coldness to him he seemed almost human. He was holding a girl in his arms who was bleeding pretty badly. He noticed my presence and faced me.

"Ethan."

My stomach dropped when I realized this was the man that stole my sister away from my family after I was rescued from the Iron Realm. My sister then later married him. Then the woman in his arms must be…

"Oh god Meghan! What happened to her!?" I pulled my switchblade out. This man was a full blooded faery, which means that iron can easily kill him.

"Iron can no longer hurt me Ethan. I am not here to cause any harm to you. I am here to save your sister I heard there is a healer nearby here. Do you know where she is?" He sounded almost desperate. I had a lot of questions for him but that will have to wait. Meghan comes first, always.

"Yeah follow me." I slipped through the window of my house into the forest. Mom and Dad were at work so I wasn't too worried about them right now. After about a 5 minute sprint we made it to a small log cabin. I knocked loudly hoping the healer was home. A short elfish like faery opened the door and looked at us.

"Prince Ethan, what brings you here? How did you know where my cabin was?"

"No time to explain, and I am not a prince. Meghan needs your help." I stepped aside and let Meghan's husband step forward.

"Goodness! You two boys will explain this to me later. Ash bring her inside now, I must work on her quickly."

Ash followed the healer into the next room before she kicked him out to do her work which left me alone with a faery that I have despised all my life. At least I now know his name. But now there are questions that need to be answered for.

"What did you mean that iron no longer affects you?"

"I am no longer a full blooded faery. I am sort of like your sister in a sense."

"You have fey parents, there is no way you can be human."

"There is a way for a fey to become human."

"What do you mean? What did you have to give up to become human?" I knew that such a huge request would have something huge given up in return. That's how the faery world works, they take their deals very seriously.

"I gave up my immortality. After your sister took over the Iron Throne, I went on a quest with Goodfellow to a place you would call "The End of the World" and that is where I made the deal to gain a soul that made me mortal. I know you hate me for some of the actions our world has done to you and your family, but I love your sister."

"If you love her then why didn't you protect her? She's half dead right now!"

"I will explain when the healer returns since she is going to want an explanation soon as well."

"Fine. I have one more question. Why am I considered a prince if I do not have fey powers?"

"Fey or not, you are still the brother of the queen and since you are immune to the effects of iron you could be a candidate to inherit the powers of the Iron King. So in a sense you are a possible heir to the throne."

"Wouldn't the power go any children you and Meghan had in the future?" This conversation confused me but I wanted answers so here we go.

"If that were the case then the Iron King's powers would have disappeared after your sister killed the man who kidnapped you all those years ago. He was the one who gave Meghan the powers then. Though she didn't know it then."

"So the powers are given to whomever the current king or queen deems worthy?"

"Yes, and No. The powers can be lost, they can be earned, and they can be given. But the powers cannot be taken."

Our heads turned to the sound of the door opening. The healer exited with a relieved look on her face. "She will be ok, she just needs to rest." She said relieved. Ash and I relaxed at that statement. But the healer continued, "Now if you two will come inside with me, I need to know what has happened." We followed her inside Meghan's room and she closed the door.

"Now one of you, talk. Why is the Iron Queen injured and sleeping in my house? Why couldn't she be healed in her realm?"

"Well as you might have noticed. My wife was stabbed with a sword." Ash spoke first. I decided to let him explain things from his end since I wanted to know what happened myself.

"I noticed that Ash, but what is happening in the Iron Realm? And Where is Kierran?" the healer asked.

"Who is Kierran?" I asked.

"Kierran is the other Iron Prince, he is also your nephew." Ash stated coldly.

"You had a child and never told me?" I was pissed. My sister had a kid and never told me, "How old is he?"

"Time works differently in the fey world, he looks no older than you are now."

"Okay, where is my nephew now?"

"Ruling the Iron Realm."

"How can he rule without the Iron King's powers?"

"I will start from the beginning. He ran away about a month ago in human time. We had no clue where he was and what he was doing. He returned about a week ago claiming he was exploring the world to see where he came from. He wanted to know who he was in a sense. He came up with the idea that he is the rightful king of the Nevernever and is planning on taking over with an iron army. He stabbed Meghan thinking he could take the iron king's powers from her. He did not want to kill her so he banished us through a trod. We have access to the Nevernever, but we are outlaws in the Iron Territories."

"So my nephew stabbed his own mother?"

"I think someone is controlling him from the inside. He is usually peaceful, now he's different. But the trod he banished us to led to your room. He told us there was a healer nearby."

"Alright that explains things from your end. So I take it you led Ash and Meghan to me then Ethan?" The healer finally spoke.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ash, I have one last question. If the powers of the Iron King cannot be taken then is it possible that Meghan gave it to him when she was stabbed?" I asked.

"It is possible, if not then he is posing as a false king which has happened before. There was a false king in power when your sister was still learning about what she was. This was when she was the heir to the summer kingdom and not the rightful Queen to the Iron Throne."

I sat there in shock at everything that has happened in the past few hours. My sister is back in my life but is injured. She brought her husband with her. And I just found out that I am not only a prince but the other prince is my nephew that stabbed his own mother. What on earth am I supposed to do in this situation?

"Kierran….Ash" Meghan weakly spoke.

"Ash she's awake!" I decided to let Ash talk to her first since she called for him and her son.

**Authors Note: So here is the second chapter. So I haven't quite decided what to do with Ethan in this story yet. There are many ways I could place him in this story. Please message me if you have any ideas. Please comment and review. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Iron Kingdom: The Return of Meghan Chase

Chapter 3

Meghan's P.O.V:

I woke up and heard voices in the background. The first voice I recognized was Ash, the other was unfamiliar to me. Kierran maybe? Then it all came back to me, the events between me and my son. I remember Ash picking me up and carrying me into a trod but after that I don't remember anything after that.

"Kierran….Ash" I whisper weakly. I have no strength in me and just then I felt it. The spot where my son stabbed me felt like there was fire searing right through me. Did my son use winter glamour when he stabbed me? I am a summer and iron faery so winter glamour is still painful for me to feel.

"Meghan I'm here!" I slowly opened my eyes to see my husband's gorgeous face. I tried to sit up to kiss him but once I got up the pain grew stronger. Then the other voices I heard walked up to me, one I remember as the nurse from my school before I learned that I was part faery. She also helped heal Ash when he was captured by the iron fey when it was under the control of the false king. This was before Ash became mortal.

"You shouldn't move around yet Megs, you're still weak from the stab wound." The other voice step forward. He had tan skin with short dark hair. His blue crystal eyes showed pain and worry as well as some inner wisdom. Then I realized –

"Ethan?"

"Long time no see, though I didn't imagine our next encounter to be so… bloody?" I laughed at my brother's serious expression. It reminded me of Ash before I got him to open up a bit.

"What are you doing here Ethan?"

"The trod Kierran opened for us led us to Ethan's bedroom Meghan." Ash finally spoke. He sat on the bed next to me, careful not to go near my side. "Your brother took me to the healer which is where we are now."

I remembered this place well, this is where I got ready to go to prom, although it wasn't for fun, it was to help heal Ash, who would have guessed that we would ever switch roles?

"Thank you for healing me." I responded weakly.

"It's no problem child but you have to stay down for a while. Your injury was pretty severe." The healer simply stated before exiting the room. She looked awfully tired.

"I will leave you and your brother to talk, I'm sure you two have much to catch up on, I will be outside if you need me." Ash gave me a gentle, light kiss before leaving the room.

Ethan's P.O.V.:

I watched as Ash left the room for us. I was thankful that he allowed me to have some time with my sister. I still hate him, but that is something I will deal with later on. I have some things to settle with my sister. What happened when she rescued me? What made her leave? Why is she with the man who took her away from us? Most importantly, how could she have a child and not tell any of us?

"So I'm an uncle now…..When were you planning on telling me this Megs?

"Ethan its complicated can we talk about this later?"

"And finding my long lost sister bleeding to death in my room isn't? You left us with very minimal words and I think I deserve some answers Meghan." I knew I was being a bit selfish with her being in suck a week state but I needed to know. She has been gone so long that her return is bringing up old questions.

"Alright but can we not talk about Kierran right now? I will talk about anything else."

"Alright, what exactly happened when I was kidnapped?"

"I went into the Nevernever to rescue you, you know that."

"I know but what happened to make Ash help you, why did he accompany you? Why did he take you away from me is what I don't get."

"Before I became the heir to the Iron Crown, I was looking for you. In order to get you back I needed someone who could fight because I didn't know how to use my powers. So Ash and I made a contract. In return for helping me bring you home safely I was to return to Mab's court with no fights."

"So you were holding your end of the bargain after you brought me home." I did not know that. I didn't realize that she gave up her freedom to save me. I felt a stab of guilt for the way I've treated Meghan, she did what she had to do. This still didn't excuse Ash, I still hated him. "So you were a prisoner of the Unseelie Court after that?"

"I was a guest, I went there of my own free will Ethan. It was part of the contract."

"Why didn't you leave after you arrived?"

"Mab put a binding on my Summer Magic, I had no way to defend myself if I left."

"What about your Iron Magic?"

"I did not know that I possessed Iron Magic at the time. Not many knew about how the Iron King's Magic worked at the time. Not much was known about the Iron Fey in general at the time."

"Meghan I have many more questions for you, but to be honest you look almost dead." I chuckled as she weakly tapped my stomach with her arm. "I have one last question before I call Ash back in. He told me that the Iron King's power can be earned, lost, and given within the current rulers dying moment. I know you don't want to talk about this but….did you give Kierran your powers?"

"Nope, he wasn't ready yet, I tried to give it to someone more worthy but my powers returned when Kierran opened the trod to your room. The hope of living brought it back before it could be done."

"Who were you trying to give it to?"

"You, my only brother."

**Authors note: So A new development in the story! What will happen next? You could possible pick out the twist in the story, I am open to any ideas. I also do one and two shot requests so feel free to message me :D **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Iron Fey**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry for the delay, what can I say I'm lazy. Anywho on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****The Iron Fey Series****, all credit goes to their rightful owners.**

The Iron Kingdom: The Return of Meghan Chase

Chapter 4

Previously…:

_"Meghan I have many more questions for you, but to be honest you look almost dead." I chuckled as she weakly tapped my stomach with her arm. "I have one last question before I call Ash back in. He told me that the Iron King's power can be earned, lost, and given within the current rulers dying moment. I know you don't want to talk about this but….did you give Kierran your powers?"_

_"Nope, he wasn't ready yet, I tried to give it to someone more worthy but my powers returned when Kierran opened the trod to your room. The hope of living brought it back before it could be done."_

_"Who were you trying to give it to?"_

_"You, my only brother."_

Ethan's P.O.V:

Uhhh what? My sister attempted to give me the powers of a royal faery? "Is that even possible? I am only human." I choke out.

"There is no rule against it so I didn't see why not. Iron doesn't poison you." My sister weakly coughed out.

"Does that mean that I have faery powers?"

"Maybe, maybe not I honestly do not know. Before I go back I would like to see if you do or not."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Go back? So you're just going to leave again just like that?! Without saying hi to mom or dad? In case you haven't realized you and that faery husband of yours are outlaws in your own kingdom!" Meghan simply stared at the wall and I made my outburst. I know I was being a bit of an asshole to her but there is no way she could just up and leave. As pissed as I am at her she is still my sister and I care about her.

"I'm not leaving just yet, but I will have to go back soon Ethan. Keirran is acting as a false king and wants to destroy everything I tried to protect. I can't let that happen!"

"You already saved the Nevernever three times! Why do you need to save it again!"

"Because I am linked to the land! I died in the last war Ethan!" I stopped at her final outburst out of fear that she might open a stitch or two. That would no end well with the healer.

"What do you mean you are linked to the land?" I asked in a low serious tone.

"In order to stop the false king I let him kill me and I gave the powers to him. Summer and Iron woven together killed him. In my dying moments I stopped the spread of Iron by mixing the last of my summer glamour in. In return the land brought me back to life. One cannot live without the other for long Ethan this is why I have to go back. I will die if I stay too long."

I stood there numb at what I had just heard. My sister already died, the land that I hated brought her back to life. It was too much, everything is becoming too complicated. I guess the only choice is to move forward.

"So I am possibly a faery….. does this mean I will sparkle like tinker bell?"

"Haha no, you are still human you will just have the ability to use Iron Glamour."

"Fair enough, you will have to teach me how to use it sometime. Given that I even have it."

"Haha maybe." It is so nice to laugh with my sister.

"So are you going to visit mom and dad?"

"I don't think your dad will remember me Ethan. I wouldn't mind seeing mom again, but I don't think she will take well to you being a faery with a soul."

"You never know with her. She might want to visit home every now and then" I smirk.

"You know that is too dangerous. Especially right now."

"I doubt Kierran will attack his own grandmother. He banished you and you have not went back so he has no reason right now."

"I guess you're right. When did the healer say I would be able to move around? I'm starting to feel better already."

"A day at least depending on how fast you heal. Do you want to talk to….Ash?" I still don't like this Ash guy but he is my brother in law so I guess I will have to deal with it.

"Yeah, he's probably worried sick right now outside the door. You should probably go home, mom might think that you have been kidnapped again."

"I can stay if you want."

"We have plenty of time Ethan, now go. I promise I will stay here when you come back." I kiss my sister's cheek before leaving the room. As I walk out Ash immediately gets up out of his seat and stands in front of me.

"How is she?" He had this worried expression on his face. Maybe he really did care about my sister after all. He gave up his immortality for her. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"She's tired but I think she will be fine. Right now she wants to see her husband. Go inside. I will be back later. I have to somehow explain to my mother that Meghan is back without the details about a grandson or violence."

"Understood. Good luck."

"Yeah." I then walk out of the house and run home. Mom and Dad must be worried sick by now. Hopefully dad will be asleep and mom will cover for me later but who knows. After a good while of running I arrived home. As I predicted dad was asleep at home. But mom was wide awake as I walked through the door. She must have been waiting for me.

"Ethan where have you—"

"Meghan's back mom." That seems to stop her. I cannot tell if she is happy, sad, or concerned.

"Where is she?" My mother whispered.

"She is in a log cabin in the woods not far from here. She got hurt pretty bad at home so I brought her to a healer out there."

"Ethan what have I told you about talking to.. them?"

"This faery was under the orders of the Iron Queen, Meghan, and the Summer King, Oberon, to watch over us in case anything happened. All I did was show Meghan's husband where the cabin was and made sure she was okay."

"What husband?" oops, here we go.

"Umm do you remember Meghan talking to a figure after she brought me home?"

"Yes….." She was afraid of where this was going but I also see curiosity in her gaze"

"Well the figure that brought her back is now her husband. She gave up her freedom to save me mom. He fell in love with her before she became a queen. He gave up his immortality to be with her."

"You left a faery with your sister?"

"Come on mom, she is married to him. Also he is no longer immortal. Iron does not harm him trust me. I pulled a switchblade on him when he appeared before I saw Meghan in his arms, he didn't even bat an eyelash."

"Is there anything else I should know Ethan?" She's asking about what I am leaving out.

"I don't know many details about this. Meghan got upset when I brought it up. But she has a son. He banished her and his father from the Iron Realm. He tried to take her powers but she tried to give them to me instead. We don't know what happened after because I brought her to a healer before it could be done."

"Are you…. One of them?" she has a look of fear on her face.

I sigh, "I don't know mom."

"May I see her?" I can't tell what she is thinking.

"Sure. I don't know if she is awake or not but I am sure Ash will be up if you want to meet him."

"Alright…. Bring me to them." She has a look of hope in her eyes before she turns to get her coat and jacket.

Meghan's P.O.V.:

Not long after my brother left, my beautiful winter prince walked in. He seemed very stressed but I guess that's normal after all that has happened as of late. Finally he kneels beside me and gave me a light kiss, "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I used the glamour Ethan let out to heal myself a bit. How about you, you look like you haven't slept in ages."

"You should be the one sleeping, especially after the wound you got."

"I have too much on my mind to sleep right now."

"You mean Ethan?"

"It's more than that Ash, my mother lives not too far from here, I cannot stay away from the Nevernever for too long, and I almost turned my brother into a faery which made my son a false king. I don't know where to start."

"You were going to make Ethan your successor?" Ash looked shocked. Almost hurt.

"Well I wasn't going to give to Keirran, his actions made him less worthy."

"So what is Ethan now? Does he know?"

"I do not know yet. I plan on finding out once I am healed. And yes he does know. I still don't know where to begin. I want time with my family but at the same time I was to keep my son from doing something stupid."

"Hey, it'll be alright." Ash kissed my forehead. "We will figure this out. We have time. And I will stay by your side. No matter what." I leaned forward to kiss him when I heard the door open.

"So you must be Ash. It is nice to finally meet you."

"Mom?"

**Authors Note: Another chapter completed. I still haven't decided on what to do next but I will get to it ASAP feel free to message me any ideas you have that you would want to see in the story. Please Follow and Review :D**


End file.
